


Confusion and fear

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Late valentines fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Ferdinand is worrying Hubert...(Summary to be updated)Prequel to [yet to be posted]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ferdibert Gang Valentine Flashbang





	Confusion and fear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the posting of this is off. Its gonna be improved as soon as possible.

Hubert didn't know what to think of what was going on. He didn't know what to think of Ferdinand anymore.

He was pissed off.

His informants had brought in so much evidence of it that he could no longer deny it: Ferdinand had befriended Arundel. Arundel, of all people! A member of those who slither in the dark! And not just that, the one who had made their majesties childhood a sort of hell. And what's even worse, he appeared to be working with them against the empire!

Hubert reread the report on his desk, still in disbelief.

_ "Ferdinand nodded and smiled at Arundel as he spoke, listening very carefully to him. I could not hear what Arundel said after, but Ferdinand responded afterwards with the following: _

_ "So that is your plan of attack? Sounds good to me!" _

_ Ferdinand was then shushed by Arundel, so the rest of the conversation could not be heard…" _

There really wasn't any denying it. He just needed to go on a walk to clear his head of bias about this possibility. He just hoped he wouldn't run into Ferdinand on the way...

He walked out of his office, his brain overflowing with thoughts... why would Ferdinand do such a thing? Hubert had thought he was just as dedicated to their lady as he was... was all of that an act?

It did not seem as though Ferdinand had been replaced either - he didn't act as different as the other replacements those who slither in the dark had done. Cornelia and Monika - or, rather Kronya - for example, had complete changes of personality after being replaced. But Ferdinand had acted the same as ever.

Perhaps there was a replacement that had tried to replicate Ferdinand's personality - like the false Solon had done. It would explain why the reports had all described him as so boisterous and unthinking in a sense, when Ferdinand had not acted as such since their days at the officers academy... But Hubert doubted it.

Hubert knew Ferdinand well, and he saw no difference when the two were together. Besides, there was no doubt in his mind that no one person could have replicated Ferdinand so perfectly, knew his inner workings as well as Hubert himself did.

Still, it would probably be better to think that Ferdinand had been killed and replaced, instead of him betraying Edelgard...

Suddenly, he saw a flash of orange in front of him. Ferdinand! Hubert sidestepped into the nearest room quickly, not wishing to involve himself.

"You know, many of my colleagues in this are having doubts, Ferdinand" Arundel's voice was heard... "Can we really be sure you're dedicated to doing this?"

That... confirmed things, didn't it... ?

"Do not worry" Ferdinand responded "I would do anything to restore my family title as a von Aegir."

That was... strange. Ferdinand hadn't even gone by von Aegir since learning of the full extent of his father's deeds - or even since the war began! Was that all... a lie?

"That adds up. Well, thank you for your help, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand had... this was...

Hubert sat down on the floor, filled with the feeling of betrayal. But he still had one big question about what was happening...

What could Hubert do? Or rather, what would he do?

  
  



End file.
